Blood Lust
by moonshoesangel
Summary: Oneshot- Blaine confesses his kink- biting. Who is Kurt Hummel to deny his lover? AU. goth!Kurt, punk!blaine, dominate!Blaine, and a bit of masochism. Don't like, don't read.


This is a one-shot I came up with one night while watching some low-budget indie film. AU featuring goth!kurt and punk!blaine.

Smutty smutness. Don't like blood or slash, GTFO my ONESHOT! yeah.

Kurt was never really sure why, but he loved the feeling of the grinding file on his kanines.

He was currently standing in the mirror of his bathroom, working the sides of his teeth and bringing the tip to a sharp point.

Kurt was waiting on Blaine. He had a show that night and promised Kurt he would be there afterward. Blaine had no idea what he was in for, however. The week before, Blaine had confessed a secret kink of his while they were having sex.

"I love it with you bite me."

Kurt left dark purple bites all down Blaine's chest and stomach that night, but his confession wasn't completly done.

"I just want you to bite me so hard one day I bleed."

So, Kurt had worked on this for the past week. He and Blaine didn't get to see each other much after school, so Kurt had plenty of time to prepare himself. The thought of tasting Blaine's blood...wondering if it tasted as strong and sweet as he did.

Kurt put down the file and pressed his fingertip against his left kanine. He looked down and saw blood rising in a small pinprick on the pad of his index finger. Kurt grinned wickedly and licked the blood off.

Checking his reflection in the mirror and running a finger across the bottom lid of his eye to smear his eyeliner better, he was satisfied. Just in time, because there was a tap at his basement room window.

Kurt walked over and lifted the window and Blaine slid in effortlessly. Kurt instantly attatched his lips to Blaine's. The boy smelled just like the warehouse he had just performed in- liquor and weed- and the distinct smell that was all his own. Kurt instantly hardened in his jeans.

"Your parents?" Blaine asked against his lips.

"Dayton with Carole's family," Kurt replied. Blaine growled- fucking growled- into Kurt's mouth and lifted the boy into his arms. He slammed Kurt against the wall and ravished his neck with his tongue and teeth, causing a low groan from his lover.

"Baby?"

"Mmm?" Blaine moaned against his neck.

"Remember last week? What you told me you wanted?"

"Yeah."

Kurt grasped Blaine's chin and took the boy's lip into his mouth, sinking his teeth lightly into it. Blaine let out a cry of pain and pleasure.

"Jesus," he threw his head back, the blood dripping off his lip down his chin. Kurt traced his tongue up the trail, licking up the coppery liquid. It tasted as he imagined.

"More, please!" Blaine bucked upward against him. He turned Kurt and lay him down in the bed. Kurt crawled up on his knees and pulled Blaine in close and traced his tongue up the boy's neck gently then, after letting out a sigh of passion, sank his teeth roughly into Blaine's neck.

"Guh!" Blaine mumbled incoherently, his hand sliding down into Kurt's jeans and palming his erection. Kurt continued down Blaine's neck, lapping up the small dots of blood as he went. He sat Blaine up and slid his shirt off, groaning at the sight of the healing bites from their last time together. Blaine's eyes were dark, sending Kurt into a frenzy. He took Blaine's arm and slid his teeth from elbow to wrist, his teeth not going deep enough to cause trama but just enough to bring small dots of blood to the surface. Kurt ran his tongue across Blaine's wrist and looked up into his eyes. Blaine's erection was throbbing against his skinny jeans as he took in the sight of his lover, blood lingering on his lip. His blood.

Blaine could no longer take it. He grabbed Kurt by the shirt and yanked it over his head vigorously then flipped the boy over to where Blaine's weight and hand held Kurt down, his wrists held tightly over his head in one of Blaine's large hands.

"I'm gonna fuck you senseless, Kurt," he purred in his ear. "I've never been this turned on in my life."

Kurt smiled wickedly. "You have to make me."

Blaine almost came at the five words his lover had just spoken. Unexpectedly, Kurt brought his hands up and got in control,  
>flipping Blaine quickly over on his back.<p>

"You're not gonna be able to walk for a week," Blaine growled, struggling.

"That's what you think," Kurt thrust his hand down Blaine's jeans and begins jerking him off furiously. The passion, the struggling,  
>and the pain was driving Blaine absolutely crazy. He had to get in Kurt. He had to make him beg. He needed it.<p>

Blaine got one hand free and pryed Kurt's hand from his cock and stood with Kurt, slamming him against the wall again.

"Fucking tease," Blaine hissed against Kurt's lips, but didn't kiss him. He quickly unbuttoned Kurt's jeans and yanked them to the ground and bent Kurt over the desk across the room from the bed.

"You're gonna learn, Kurt, that when I want it, I get it."

Kurt moaned in approval. "Please, Blaine, teach me a lesson!"

Blaine didn't use lubrication. He pressed the tip of his cock against Kurt's opening, teasing the boy writhing beneath him.

"You gonna beg?"

"P...Please," Lust clouded his voice.

"I didn't hear you, slut," Blaine popped Kurt's ass, leaving a red welp.

"OH JESUS! Please, Blaine, fuck me!"

Blaine pushed the tip in only, causing Kurt to groan in pain and want.

"What are you, Kurt? You my little slut?"

"Y-yes."

"Louder."

"I'm you're slut, Blaine!" Kurt went to bring some relief to his leaking member, but Blaine grabbed both of Kurt's hands and held them behind his back.

"Don't you fucking dare, baby. I'm gonna make you cum."

Kurt loved this. It may have been frightening to someone else, but hearing that animalistic tone in Blaine's voice and the force was enough to make him cum.

Blaine ran his free hand down Kurt's spine slowly, his nails digging slightly into his vertebrae. Kurt tried thrusting himself back into Blaine, but he quickly grabbed Kurt's hip to stop him.

"I'll decide when you're ready," he popped Kurt on the ass again. It was almost too much to take.

Without warning, Blaine let go of Kurt's hands, grabbed each hip and thrust in deep.

"OHJESUSCHRISTBLAINE!" Kurt gripped the other side of the desk. "Again!"

Blaine smiled and pulled out almost completly and thrust in again, beginning a rhythm.

"God, you're so hot like this, Kurt," he grunted, sweat dripping from his head down his neck and across his chest that bore a black tattoo of the sun. Kurt continued to moan out curses and variations of Blaine's name, sending chills down Blaine's spine.

"I'm gonna fill you up, baby," Blaine threw his head back and with several more brushes of this lover's prostate, he felt the boy clench and release his load against the desk. Blaine groaned loudly and called out Kurt's name before having the hardest orgasm he had ever had, his nails digging deep into Kurt's hips. He pulled out and his knees gave out, his head spinning from the liquor, weed and adreneline pumping through his veins. Kurt fell next to him, panting heavily, Blaine's blood still caked on his bottom lip.

Blaine looked over at Kurt and smiled, not with lust but love. Only Kurt Hummel would allow him to do such things to him.

Blaine looked down at his arm where Kurt had bitten him and chuckled softly. "God, that was sexy."

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine lovingly on the lips. "That's what you get for telling me your dirty little fantasies."

Blaine stood and pulled Kurt to the bed, holding his naked form close against his. He kissed the back of Kurt's neck.

"I love you, Kurt."

Even through all the pain and pleasure, his heart still skipped a beat when Blaine would say it.

"I love you too, Blaine. Always." 


End file.
